Fairy Tail Shorts
by ijustcanteven
Summary: A collection of my short Nalu and Fairy Tail stories.
1. Chapter 1 Hey Lucy

Song: Hey Juliet

By: LMNT

 **Okay, so I've been real busy and had a bit of block on what to write and how to write it. But I saw this MEP and fell in love with it so I typed this up. It's far from my best work and I know its kinda bare bones and real cheesy. But hey, its what I needed. And because I write so many shorts and am bound to write more I have decided to make this Fairy Tail shorts book! All prompts and feedback are welcome. Please, I mean it. I need prompts! Enjoy and give me a prompt! I'll give you a shout out if I use your prompt!**

The Video

Natsu took a deep breath from his seat at the bar. Gray's hand clapped him on the back startling him out from his deep thoughts.

"You're gonna do fine, Flame Brain," Gray reassured him. "Just stick to the plan. Stick to what we practiced."

They both glanced back to Lucy, who sat by herself reading a book.

Mira rested a hand on both of their backs. "Calm down boys, practically the entire Guild is in on this plan you two came up with."

"You're right. I got this." Natsu nodded getting up and walking over to her. "I got this."

" _Hey, Juliet_ ," Natsu smiled sitting down in front of Lucy.

"Huh…" She looked up startled, having not fully heard him. "Oh, hey Natsu."

" _I've been watching you,_ " Natsu smiled.

"What?" Lucy asked.

" _Every little thing you do._ "

"Natsu, that's kinda creepy," Lucy blushed.

" _Every time I see you pass, especially when we're on an S-Class, makes my heart beat so fast._ "

"Natsu, are you feeling alright, you're talking crazy!" Lucy blushed holding the book up to her nose so he couldn't see.

" _I've tried to ask you twice, but I see you roll your eyes,_ " Natsu said sadly thinking of his last two attempts to ask her out. Only she thought that he was joking, and brushed her off rather snappily.

"Natsu," Lucy said worriedly. What was he talking about? What did he want now? Where the times he teased her, asking her out as a joke to mess with her feeling not enough? She liked him. A LOT. But he just didn't feel that way for her and she knew it. Making a bit… bitchy… towards him at times.

" _Wish I could make it real,"_ Natsu smiled at her.

Lucy remained silent, choosing to glare at him.

Natsu sighed. " _But your lips are sealed, that ain't no big deal,_ " He shrugged then perked up. " ' _Cause I know you really want me. I hear your friends talk about me. So why you tryin to do without me? When you got me, where you want me?"_

Lucy rolled her eyes and stood up. "Stop it Natsu, you know I hate it when you mess with me like this."

" _Hey, Juliet!"_ Natsu yelled, catching her wrist as she walked away. " _I think you're fine, you really blow my mind. Maybe someday, you and me can run away. I just want you to know, I wanna be your Romeo."_

Lucy's eyes widened, then quickly narrowed. "I said quit it Natsu! I'm not in the mood for your pranks today."

Natsu looked worriedly to Gray and Mira while they pointed furiously at her as she began to walk to the door.

" _H-hey Juliet!"_ Natsu yelled running in front of her and dropping to his knees to block her exit. " _Girl you got me on my knees, beggin' please, baby, please. Got my best worst enemy saying-"_

Gray popped up the side of Lucy startling her into dropping her book. " _Hey, Juliet, why do you do him this way."_

Lucy rolled her eyes at Gray to turn around and leave through the back door only to run face first into Natsu's chest. " _Too far to turn around, so I'm gonna stand my ground. Gimme just a little bit of hope? With a smile or a glance, gimme one more chance?_ "

"They do say third time's the charm, don't they, Lucy?" Mira asked.

Lucy huffed trying to walk away only to have Natsu block her again. " ' _Cause I know you really want me, I hear your friends talk about me. So why you tryin' to do without me? When you got me, where you got me?"_

"Natsu-" Lucy huffed.

" _Hey Juliet, I think you're fine, you really blow my mind. Maybe someday, you and me can run away! I just want you to know; I wanna be your Romeo!"_ Natsu tried harder, almost desperately.

"Natsu!" Lucy yelled exasperatedly. "Please, just stop. I get it, ha ha ha. Funny joke. You really got me. I actually thought for one minute that you could like me. Now can I go home and take a bath?"

Natsu blinked. She really thought he was joking? She looked so hurt so tied. He pulled her into a deep hug. " _Hey_ Lucy," He whispered into her ear. " _I think you're fine. You really blow my mind. Maybe someday, you and me can run away. I just want you to know; I wanna be your Romeo."_

Lucy pulled back from the hug in utter shock. "I… do you really mean that, Natsu?"

Natsu gave her his trademark toothy grin. " _Hey, Juliet!"_

Lucy met his smile throwing her arms around his neck. "Oh, Natsu!" Her smile faded after a second. "Wait- have you ever actually read Romeo and Juliet?"

He scratched the back of his neck. "Well…. Uh… kinda… I got to the part where they fell in love and all that weird what's in a name crap then thought it was just perfect! They end up happily ever after right?"

Lucy blinked then smiled big at him. "Sure, Natsu, sure. But we will definitely have a happier ending."


	2. Chapter 2 Gemini's Day Off

**Sorry I haven't posted anything for so long. Life you know? Anyway, this is just a fun little short mostly about Gemini (I am a Gemini and a crazy ass bitch. Part demon part Angle that's what Gemini's are ya know) and what their day off would be like. So this hints at Nalu but is mostly following Gemini.**

For once Lucy had a day off. She could do anything she wanted and what she wanted, was to stay in bed all day, maybe write a little and finish it with a bit of an afternoon at the Guild. She rolled over in her luxurious sheets grabbing her daily planner to see if she did have a day off.

There was only one thing written, in her classic curly cursive. _Gemini's free day_.

She sighed, all she had to summon Gemini and let them do whatever they wanted for a day. It was simple enough, part of their contract.

Pushing back the covers she forced herself out of bed, grabbing her keys. "OPEN GATE OF THE TWINS GEMINI!"

"Mini Mini!" The two dancing having been summoned.

"Hello to you two too!" Lucy smiled. "I'm sure you both know, but it's your free day. I'll be staying home, so if you want to stay with me that's great I'd love the company. Otherwise, you can go and do whatever you want. Just please; stay out of trouble?"

"MINI MINI!" They answered flying out of the window.

Lucy sighed. "They better stay outta trouble this time." Then lay back down in bed.

Gem and Mini landed in the street smiling.

"Gem?"

"Yes Mini?"

"I'm in charge today," Gem said in a final tone. "You were in charge last time. It's my turn."

"But Gem!" Mini whined. "YOU were in charge last time. It's my tuuurn!"

"It's my turn!" Gem mocked. "All you do is whine, Mini. We are Gemini; The Light and the Dark. The Angel and the Demon. The Good and the Oh Sooo Bad." Gem smirked. "And this time the Big Bad is in charge!"

"Geeeem," Mini whined again. "Please! Lucy said no trouble this time! Do you remember the last time you were in charge?"

"THAT FIRE WAS NEVER TRACKED TO US MINI!" Gem snapped. "Speaking of Lucy." Gem forced the two to turn into a Lucy wearing nothing but a small towel.

"GEM!" Mini yelled.

"No. It's my choice who we are, and I say her."

"That's not it Gem!" Mini squealed. "We're in only a towel! Please, lets at least get clothes on?"

"Fiiiine!" Gem sighed. The two, now one, walked down the street trying to find a store. Mini was just happy that today seemed to a quiet day, making few people walking the street.

"Oooh!" Gem made Lucy smirk evilly. "That!"

"What?" Mini panicked. "That dress will barely cover her butt!"

"So? It's my day today. It's a black tight, strappy number. It's perfect." With a flash, Gemini Lucy was now barely covered in a black dress. "And those shoes!"

"What? The black platforms?" Mini asked. "You'll break our ankles!"

"Dingus, we're spirits. No, we won't." Gemini Lucy smiled again, and in a second she had new shoes. "Now, for the hair, far too flat. I'm thinking… sex hair!"

"Please no…" Mini begged as Gem ran their fingers through their hair. "What about a cute pink dress with a ponytail?"

"Uh. No." Gem smirked. "Now, I think black eyeliner and eyelashes and let's add Whore Red lipstick!"

"Oh dear…"

"Now," Gemini Lucy clapped her hands. "Where's the nearest strip club? I feel like dancing."

"GEM NO!"

The Guild sat together happily drinking, laughing and occasionally brawling. It was a typical down day for everyone.

That was until a policeman came in gathering everyone's attention.

"Ahchem, this is Fairy Tail, correct?" The policeman asked.

"Why yes, it is Sir." Mira smiled as most members hid their faces hoping that none of their warrants caught up to them.

"Great, we only thought to bring her here because of her mark, it saved her from getting jail time. I mean, she's a mage in the Guild that repeatedly saves the world, giving her one free one won't hurt. Besides, no one is pressing charges so…"

"I'm sorry?" Mira interrupted.

"What are you talking about?" Erza asked pushing Natsu and Gray out of her way to the front.

"Well, we found her at a strip club, we aren't judging. But we were called there because she apparently got on the stage and started to dance and strip in the process accidentally pushing a girl off the stage. The stripper is fine and isn't pressing charges but when the bouncer came to kick her out well, it got a bit messy. That's when we were called. Boy, she sure is a spitfire." He said rubbing his bruising jaw.

"Cana?" Gray asked.

"Nah," Natsu answered. "Cana is passed out in the corner."

"Well, I guess that's all. Bring her in boys!"

Two cops walked through the front door. One holding the girl's arms to her chest as she thrashed and the other holding her feet in the air so she couldn't kick.

" _Gem_!" Mini yelled to her fellow spirit. " _Please! Calm down_!"

" _I will when they fucking let me go!_ "

The Guild watched in awe as Lucy thrashed in the arms of two cops, both almost the size of Gajeel, knocking them both back and forth.

Finally, Gemini got a foot free, kicking the police holding her feet in the chin, sending him flying. Once her feet hit the ground she began to jump, twist, snarl, growl, and yelp trying to free her body from the cops tight grip. Finally, with a head butt that had to have broken his nose, he let go, dropping her hard to the ground.

"Well, she's your problem again." The first cop smiled as they hurried out.

" _Oh no, Gem. We gotta get outta here. Lucy will be so upset!_ " Mini warned Gem, happy that their words to each other came out only in thoughts, nothing that the Guild or the real world could hear.

" _Damn it, Mini,_ " Gem cursed. " _I hate it when you're right. Let's go!_ "

Lucy turned quickly to the door trying to make her get away only to be disappointed. This was Fairy Tail. Of course, they already had Elfman at the door.

Lucy growled.

"Lucy?" Natsu asked walking over to her. "Are you alright?"

Gem batted his hand away.

"You smell weird, and you said you were catching up on sleep today, what were you doing at a strip club?"

" _What do we do what do we do_?" Mini panicked.

" _Shut up and let me think will ya_!" Gem yelled.

Lucy's leg flung up, kicking Natsu square in the jaw. "OPF."

" _GEM!?_ "

" _I PANICKED!_ "

"Damn, Lucy, what the hell?" Natsu grunted sitting up. "What's wrong with you?"

" _Uh! Uh! DAMNIT MINI WHAT DO I DO I CAN'T SPEAK THEY'LL KNOW IT'S US!_ "

Mini sighed. " _I know I'm going to regret this, but, go to the bar and steal that barrel from Cana then… then down it._ " Min winced internally knowing that Gem would be even harder to handle when she had a few in her. But Mini could fix that later. Right now they just kicked Natsu in the jaw and had the entire Guild staring at them.

" _Oh King, with pleasure_ ," Gem smirked getting Lucy standing. Together they stumbled to where Cana sat, shoving and pushing everyone out of the way.

"Heeey, give tha back!" Cana slurred. "Lucy?"

With one gulp, Gem downed it.

" _Oh, ew_ ," Mini gagged.

" _YAAAS_!" Gem cheered.

" _Light weight_ ," Mini scoffed.

" _Ey, L-Lucy likes that…. That Fire Breather right?_ " Gem slurred.

" _Gem. No_." Mini warned. " _Lucy_ will _kill us_."

" _But I-_ "

" _No._ "

" _But-_ "

' _NO_!"

"... _Imma do it anyway_ …" Gem slurred sashaying towards Natsu.

"Lucy, you don't drink, what is happening?" Gray asked stepping in front of Gemini.

" _He works too_."

" _GEM NO_!"

Gemini Lucy laughed and fell slightly forward making Gray catch her.

"Lucy?" Natsu asked as he and the rest of their team got closer. "Are you okay?"

"She does not seem to be. Perhaps you should take her home, Natsu." Erza suggested.

"Or the infirmary." Mira nodded.

" _Gem_ ," Mini tried to reason while Gemini Lucy stared at Gray. " _Come on. We can't do this. She likes Natsu remember! I think Leo even said they are dating_!"

" _Then he should be closer to me huh?_ " Gem snapped.

" _What will Libra think?_ " Mini asked.

" _One small kiss is nothing… Libra will bitch and moan, but we're still the best matches. She loves us._ " Gem reasoned.

"How much have you drank?" Mira asked Lucy.

With that, Gemini closed the distance between her and Gray's lips. Well, not only their lips but also their bodies.

"Apparently a lot." Cana laughed.

"GRAY YOU BASTARD LET HER GO!"

Lucy smiled walking up to the Guild's doors. She had the most relaxing day she has had since joining Fairy Tail, but she did miss her friends. So a night out with them was just what she needed.

Opening the doors, however, all the stress she just let go of came right back.

"GET OFF OF HIM!" Natus's voice ran out.

"NATSU CALM DOWN!" Erza yelled holding him back.

"Oh my, thank heavens Juvia is out on a mission." Mira shook her head.

"GRAY YOU BASTARD LET GO OF LUCY RIGHT NOW! OR I'LL KILL YOU!"

"What?" Lucy asked pushing through the crowd. "Natsu I'm right…."

The sight of seeing herself seating in Gray's lap wearing hardly any clothes as she grinded on him was a sight she never wanted to see.

"WHAT THE HECK?"

The room went quiet. All heads, including Gemini's, turned to Lucy.

"Lucy?"

"I knew it! I knew that wasn't the real you Luce!" Natsu yelled shaking hugging Lucy.

"THEN WHO IS ON MY LAP RIGHT NOW?" Gray yelled more alarmed than he was when Gemini first go on him.

"GEMINI!" Lucy yelled.

Gemini blushed and went back into their Spirit form. "Mini Mini." They said remorsefully.

"I DON'T CARE I SAID DON'T START TROUBLE!"

"Mini Mini!"

"Whatever," Lucy said shaking her head and finding Gemini's key. "We'll talk about this later. CLOSING GATE OF GEMINI!"

With that Gem and Mini were back in the spirit world.

"Well," Gem sighed. "That was fun."

"You're a demon." Mini sighed. "But yeah."


	3. Chapter 3 Panic! At The Guild

The seven of them sat quietly in Makarov's office as he glared at every one of them. Lucy was wearing Natsu's vest to hide the fact that she was only wearing her panties. Natsu had on a Burger Lord Crown and his boxers. Levy was in a white lace nightgown with a matching veil on her head. Gajeel was pantsless (luckily he had on boxers) wearing a tuxedo shirt. Gray was sitting with Juvia's shoes on his lap to hide the fact that he was dressed in a women's thong and Juvia was wearing Gajeel's old black shirt to hide her nakedness. And Erza? That lucky bitch just requipped before they went into the Master's office, so she was wearing her usual armor.

Makarov was furious. "Does anyone care to explain… WHAT IN MAVIS' NAME DID YOU ALL DO LAST NIGHT?"

They all flinched at his yelling.

Natsu held up his hands. " _Alright, alright_ … but just hear me out before we explain?" The master nodded. " _It's a hell of a feeling though."_

Makarov fumed and used a giant fist to hit Natsu upside the head.

"But Master," Lucy winced, knowing she would get hit in the head coming to Natsu's defense. " _It's a hell of feeling though."_

Levy nodded. " _It is a hell of a feeling though."_

Gray sat up slightly. " _It's a hell of a feeling though."_

 **Earlier That Morning**

Erza groaned as she woke up. God, this was fitting to be the worst hangover she had ever gotten. She sat up and rubbed her eyes looking around her room for hints of what happened the night before. Wait… This wasn't her room. This was her Guild Hall. And there were people strewn sleeping all over.

She heard more groaning and saw a pile of people move. Out came Juvia and Gray. Juvia was completely naked and Gray in nothing more than a thong, neither however seemed to notice their own state of undress right away.

"W-what? Juvia you're you're-!" Gray said sputtering.

"Oh, Gray-sama!" Juvia gasped. "So bold."

"What the hell!" Gray yelled looking down at the half of his junk that was hanging out of Juvia's thong.

Juvia looked around and made a quick sprint to where a pile of clothes was. She dug out Gajeel's shirt and put it on, the large piece of fabric going to her thighs.

"Here, Gray-sama," She said handing him her shoes.

"What am I supposed to do with these? I need pants not shoes!" He yelled.

"Quit your yelling you-" Natsu cursed falling out of one of the closets with Lucy on top of him. "HAHA! YOU'RE IN A THONG!"

" _Who are these people?_ " Erza asked looking around the hall from her spot on a table.

Lucy was covering her blushing face as she scooched away from a very satisfied looking Natsu. " _I just woke in my underwear._ "

" _No liquor left on the self,_ " Gajeel said behind the bar. Levy was walking up on top of it.

Everyone gagged. "How can you think of drinking more?" Levy asked.

" _I should probably introduce myself,"_ One of the waking up men said. "My name is Jeff. Thanks for having so many clubs over last night. FAIRY TAIL RULES!"

 **Back in the Office**

"Yes," Makarov nodded no less pissed. "I gathered that when I walked in on all of it this morning. I can't believe you all invited so many clubs over to have a party in the Guild Hall! What do you have to say for yourselves?"

"Okay," Natsu said leaning forward, his crown going to one side. " _You should have seen what I wore. I had a cane and a party hat! I was the king of this hologram! Where there's no such thing as getting out of hand!_ "

"THERE IS SUCH THING AS GETTING OUTTA HAND NATSU!" Makarov boomed.

" _Memories tend to just pop up,_ " Lucy said weakly.

Gray nodded. " _Drunk pre-meds and some rubber gloves."_

" _Five thousand people designer drugs,"_ Gajeel added with a smile.

 **The Beginning of the Night**

"YEAH!" Natsu yelled as he crowd surfed in the party.

"This place is great!" Lucy shouted with a drink in hand.

"Yes," Erza agreed. "It is quite fun isn't it?"

"Who would think a bunch of college students studying to be doctors would be so much fun," Levy smiled.

"Guys," Gajeel said walking over with Juvia, both with arms full of boxes.

"Yes?" Natsu said as he was put down by the people.

"What is all that," Gray asked.

"We're gonna party the Phantom Lord way," Gajeel said with a dangerous smirk.

"Pick your poison," Juvia smiled dumping a bunch of drugs at everyone feet.

"What?" Lucy asked.

"We will not be doing drugs," Erza said definitely. "We are Fairy Tail. NOT Phantom Lord."

"Fine," Gajeel shrugged. "Pussies." He picked up a bottle and put two pills in his mouth. Gajeel handed Juvia one and downed it with no problem.

"We aren't pussies!" Natsu yelled. "We just aren't druggies!"

"Yeah, sure, whatever," He shrugged holding out the bottle. "You want any Levy?"

"Uhmm," Levy bit her lip.

"Ya don't gotta if you don't wanna," Gajeel shrugged.

"But it will make the night more fun," Juvia smiled.

"Okay," Levy said holding out her hand. "One pill."

Gajeel took out a pill and broke it in half. "One pill would OD ya; you're so small. Have half."

"Levy-chan," Lucy gasped. "You can't be serious!"

Levy swallowed it using her glass of water. "You should have the other half, Lu-chan."

"No way," Natsu said putting his arm around Lucy. "There's no way Luce is crazy enough to do that, right Luce? Wait, what did you just swallow?"

"How long till it kicks in?" Lucy asked.

"Half an hour," Gajeel smirked. "Nice bunny girl."

"Luce?" Natsu asked weakly.

"What?" She blushed. "I've done stuff like this before. I was rebellious before I ran away from home you know."

Natsu nodded. "Give me some." He held out a hand to Gajeel.

Gajeel smiled and put one pill in Natsu's hand.

"Just one?" Natsu asked.

"It goes off of body size, idiot," Gajeel sneered. "anymore and it'd kill ya. What about you Ice Freak?"

Gray glared at Natsu as he swallowed the pill. "We won't get addicted?"

"No," Juvia smiled. "It's a diluted party drug. Completely safe."

"Ish," Gajeel added.

"Awe," Natsu smiled. "Is Gray too much of a pussy to have any?"

"SHUT UP!" Gray yelled. "GIVE ME A PILL!"

"I'll take half," Erza said holding out a hand.

"You could probably stand a whole one," Gajeel said.

"Someone needs to be remotely sober," Erza said downing half of a pill.

Gajeel smiled popping the other half in his mouth. " _Don't think I'll ever get enough."_

 **Back in the Office**

Makarov was sputtering. "Y-you did drugs?"

"Just some Laffy-taffy," Juvia said weakly. "To loosen us up. We used to have it all the time in Phantom Lord."

"WELL YOU AREN'T IN PHANTOM LORD ANYMORE ARE YOU? YOU'RE IN FAIRY TAIL!" Makarov took a deep breath. "What else did you take?"

" _Champagne,"_ Lucy smiled weakly.

" _Cocaine,_ " Gajeel said with a smirk.

" _Gasoline,"_ Natsu said plainly. "That stuff is crazy."

" _And most stuff in between,"_ Gray finished.

Makarov rubbed his head. "Natsu, had anyone else drank that they would be dead, you know that?"

"It made my Fire Dragon Roar like ten times bigger."

Makarov sighed. "Did any police see any of you?"

"A…. a few of us got chased a bit," Lucy said sheepishly. "But even drunk we outran them!"

"That doesn't make it any better, Lucy," Makarov gritted. "Who and why?"

" _I roam the city in a shopping cart,_ " Erza shrugged. "Apparently mall cops disapprove of you stealing their carts. They take their jobs to heart, however, and chased me around the city until I fell and gave it back to them."

" _A pack of camels and a smoke alarm,"_ Gray muttered.

"You started smoking again?" Makarov asked shocked.

"It was one pack and I didn't even finish it," He grumbled. "A smoke alarm went off and I got chased by fire fighters."

 **Later that night, around midnight**

They all were jumping as the club music pounded. By now they were all feeling the effects of the pills Gajeel had given them. They seemed to make everyone happier, bolder and more care free.

"Lu-Lucy," Natsu smiled leaning on her as they all went to the bar. "You have nice tits." He smiled grabbing a handful.

" _This night is heating up,_ " Levy laughed.

Lucy blushed but enjoyed herself. Natsu was finally making the move she wanted him to make. "SO LET'S _RAISE HELL AND TURN IT UP!"_

They all cheered as they went to the exit to find their way to another bar.

The bartender calling to them _saying, "If you go out you might end up in a drain pipe."_

Natsu turned to him with a smirk as the others wobbled out the door. " _Oh yeah? Don't threaten me with a good time!"_

 **Back in the Office**

Makarov rubbed his head. "So even the bartender warned you?"

" _It's a hell of a feeling though!"_ Lucy said desperately.

" _It's a hell of a feeling though."_ Levy agreed.

" _It's a hell of a feeling though."_ Juvia nodded.

" _It's a hell of a feeling though."_ Erza finally agreed.

 **Some time around Two am.**

" _What're these footprints?"_ Levy asked at the side of the pool.

" _They don't seem very human like,"_ Gajeel said as they bent down to inspect them as they followed the footprints to a sleeping dog.

"AWE LUCY YOUR NEIGHBOR HAS A PUPPY!" Levy cried.

 **That morning after everyone was up.**

"All of the last night," Lucy muttered digging in the pile of clothes as she covered her chest. " _Now I wish I could find my clothes._ "

"Hey, I think I found them!" Natsu frowned. "How about you wear _some bed sheets and a morning rose?"_

" _Wanna wake up,_ " Levy said dry heaving in a trash can.

" _Can't even tell if this is a dream,"_ Gray sighed laying down with Juvia's shoes over his thong.

Lucy picked up a picture off the floor of all of them from last night. "Is that my? Hey, _how'd we end up in my neighbor's pool, upside down with a perfect view?"_

"We snuck in because we all wanted to go swimming," Natsu said rubbing his head.

 **Back in the Office**

"I think I'm most angry that this a good picture of you all," Makarov grumbled handing it back to Lucy. "What else did you all do?"

"We _went bar to bar at the speed of sound,_ " Erza answered. "I must have drunk Gajeel's body weight in liquor."

"Our _fancy feet were dancing through this town_ ," Lucy smiled. "Each place we went played music."

"I _lost my mind in a wedding gown,"_ Levy said taking off her veil. " _Don't think I'll ever get it now."_

" _Don't think I'll ever get it now,"_ Gajeel nodded.

"You…" Makarov swallowed. "You two got married?"

Levy held up her hand. "He made the ring himself." She said pointing to a hunk of metal.

Makarov blinked. "We will talk about that one later." He sighed. "What else did you do?"

" _Champagne,"_ Erza nodded thinking. "By that point, we were celebrating so we got more."

" _Cocaine,_ " Gray said itching his nose. "What? Gajeel did it! I wanted to try some."

" _Gasoline,"_ Natsu shrugged. "I'm gonna start bringing some of that on every mission."

" _And most things in between,"_ Juvia said sinking into her seat.

"Any more run ins with the law?" He asked.

" _I roam the city in a shopping cart,"_ Levy said bunching up her shoulders. "I looked fun when Erza did it but the same thing happened to me."

" _A pack of camels and a smoke alarm,_ " Natsu winced. "I stole Gray's pack and tried it. Juvia had to hose down a building…"

 **Sometime around 3:30 am.**

They all stood there watching as Juvia put the last of the small fire out.

"Well," Natsu said as they started. " _This night is heating up."_

"So," Lucy nodded taking his hand in hers. "Let's _raise hell and turn it up."_

They all turned and smiled as they ran away from the now signed building.

An old lady stuck her head out of a window above where the fire had been _saying," If you go out you might pass out in a brain pipe."_

Lucy turned back to her as they ran calling back, " _Oh yeah? Don't threaten me with a good time!"_

 **Back once more in the Office**

"Keep telling what happened," Makarov said rubbing his head. His anger had started to lessen. There were plenty nights like they had that he himself couldn't remember.

"We got out of control," Levy shook her head. " _I'm a scholar and a gentleman._ "

"Yes," Erza agreed. " _And I usually don't fall when I try to stand."_

" _I lost a bet to a guy in a Chiffon skirt,_ " Natsu said crossing his legs and putting up one foot in the air. " _But I make these high heels work."_

"I remember having a run in with cops," Gray shook his head. "I said to them, ' _I've told you time and time again, I'm not a think as you drunk I am._ "

Erza nodded. "He ran like a bat out of hell after that."

" _And we all fell down when the sun came up,"_ Lucy finished explaining. "I remember saying _I think we've had enough."_

" _Alright, alright,"_ Gajeel said sitting up. " _It's a hell of a feeling though."_

Natsu nodded. " _It's a hell of a feeling though."_

" _Alright, alright,"_ Gray smirked. " _It's a hell of a feeling though."_

" _A hell of a feeling though."_ Lucy nodded. "We had-"

" _Champagne,"_ Levy smiled.

" _Cocaine,"_ Juvia said scratching her nose. What? Was she gonna watch Gray do it and not do it too?

" _Gasoline,"_ Natsu said licking his lips.

" _And most things in between,"_ Gray smiled.

" _I roam the city in a shopping cart,"_ Gajeel smiled remembering how Levy convinced him to steal one with her too.

" _A pack of camels and a smoke alarm,"_ Lucy said raising her shoulders at the memory of having her first cigarette in years after having sex with Natsu.

 **Two Hours Before Sun Up**

" _This night is heating up!"_ Natsu yelled from on top of a table in the Guild as everyone danced. " _Raise hell and turn it up!_ "

 **The Office of their doom**

"Alright," Makarov sighed. "I will deal out your punishments to each of you later day. Get out of here while I think of them."

They all nodded and got up to leave.

"Start cleaning," He snapped, _saying, "If you go out you might pass out in a drain pipe."_

Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Levy, Gajeel, Gray, and Juvia all shuffled out and closed the door. They smiled to themselves then whispered together " _Oh yeah? Don't threaten me with a good time._


	4. Chapter 4 Baby

A/N: This is kind of a crapy one shot. It was really a shot to get rid of some writes block you know? Anyway, I got some good fics coming up that will be multi chap and NALU. So get ready for those soon. College started back up but... I put that shit off so get ready for Natsu and Lucy smut in a week or two.

Lucy sat in the doctor's office waiting with her feet swinging back and forth in a paper gown. She had been feeling sick for a few months and hadn't been able to go on any missions. It was less worrisome to her considering that she had moved in with Natsu last year and didn't need to worry about rent but still, it was beginning to get annoying. The final straw, however, was when she had spent the entire night of their two year anniversary throwing up in the bathroom after Natsu had cooked them chicken.

Now she was waiting for her doctor to come and tell her why she had been so sick and run down for so long. Natsu had wanted to go with her, but she insisted that he and Happy go with Erza on a mission for the day instead so she wouldn't need to worry about him breaking the waiting room. Leaving her alone for the rest of the day.

"Hello?" Doctor Madison asked coming in. "How are we feeling Miss. Heartfillia?"

"Umm okay," Lucy answered smiling. "But not great. I've been sick to my stomach for almost two months now, and I just feel run down."

"Alright," Dr. Madison nodded. "Are you sexually active?"

"Oh," Lucy blushed. "Y-yes."

"Hmm," She nodded writing on her clipboard. "Are you pregnant?"

"Oh God no," Lucy laughed.

Dr. Madison smiled at her knowingly. "Do you two use any protection?"

"I'm on birth control," Lucy nodded.

"I see," Dr. Madison nodded. "Condoms?"

"Ummm not often," She shook her head blushing even more. "The birth control does most of the work."

"Okay," She nodded again. "Last period?"

"Uhhmmm," Lucy flushed. "I actually can't remember the days. But I had it. I know!"

Dr. Madison smiled. "Of course. Would you be alright with taking a pregnancy test?"

"I'm not pregnant," Lucy answered.

"Of course," She smiled. "I'm sure, but it's just to make sure, you understand. Just urinate in this cup and bring it back here." She smiled grabbing a cup from the small cupboard and holding it out.

"But-"

"Please," She smiled even more. "After you take it we can go ahead and then go through a more in-depth procedure. I just want to rule out all possibilities."

"Alright," Lucy muttered taking the cup and trudging to the bathroom.

Of course, she wasn't pregnant. She was on her birth control, and Natsu typically pulled out. She sat down with a huff and put the cup between her legs. They were always safe, right?

Well… There was that mission where she forgot to take her pill… But then she took both of them the next day! And besides, she just had her period… Wait… Lucy paused as she started peeing. Wait… Did she have her period? She thought she did. Maybe she didn't. She put the lid on the cup and began to wash her hands. She'd been so sick lately maybe she hadn't had her period this month. Fuck. Well, she took a deep breath and swallowed as she put the cup through the little door to be tested.

She took a deep breath and sat back on the table. What if she was pregnant? What would they do? Well, at least she had Natsu. They lived together, and he told her every day that they would be together forever. So why was she so nervous?

What if he didn't want it? What if he wasn't ready? What if no one else accepted the child? Of course, they would it's Fairy Tail. But… What if? What if he didn't want kids? They never actually talked about it.

No. No there was no chance she was pregnant.

"Hello again," Dr. Madison smiled walking into the room again. "I'm so happy to inform you that you, Lucy Heartfillia, are pregnant. Congratulations"

Her whole world stopped.

Lucy walked into the Guild and sat at the counter by herself. She was in total shock. Lucy wanted to have children of course, but not so soon. She wanted them to be planed, and even though this child would be the most loved in the world, there were things that needed to be thought about.

Kids were expensive, and sure they would always be able to work at the Guild but with everyone's destructive tendencies would they be able to get full rewards? And what about those destructive tendencies? What if there was a Guild brawl and she got drawn into it? Or what if the kid grew up to _start_ the fights?

Would Natsu be able to be a father? What if he wasn't ready? What if he couldn't be adult enough to take care of a baby? And what about the rest of the Guild? God knew how they could be. What would happen when they threw a baby into the mix?

Getting rid of the baby was out of the question. It was a choice she had advocated for women to be able to have but it by no means meant she would ever do that herself.

So what was going to happen now? She was pregnant, and Natsu would be back tomorrow. She'd have to tell him.

"Hey, Luce!" Natsu smiled throwing an arm around her as he sat down.

"NATSU!" Lucy squealed. "You're home so soon; I thought the mission would last until tomorrow."

"Eh, you know how Erza and I fight," He shrugged. "It was over before it even started. Got a good reward too!"

Lucy smiled back at him. "Are you okay? You didn't get too beat up?"

"You think I'd let him?" Erza asked walking past them to Gray.

"Ah, I'm fine," Natsu said waving it off. "What about you? What did the doctor say?"

"Uhm…" Lucy took a deep breath. "She said that… it's a something growing in me."

"Oh," Natsu nodded. "How do we get ya better?"

"I… I'll be better in about seven months." She muttered.

"WHAT? That long? No way we gotta go back to that doctor," Natsu shook his head standing up. "I need my girl up and running again."

"Natsu," Lucy laughed pulling him to sit back down. "Wait I…"

"What?"

"What do you think about having kids?" Lucy asked. It was a sudden question to ask and one that she should have waited to ask, but it was burning in her mind to find the answer.

Natsu eyed her up and down. "What did you say was growing in you?"

Lucy looked to the floor, grabbing his hand and laying it over where their baby laid inside of her. "Our… our baby."

A stupid smile took over his face as he took in what he was told, his gaze was frozen to where the baby grew. He got off the bar stool and got to his knees in front of her. Natsu took a deep sniff of the air.

"Natsu?"

"I couldn't figure out why your smell changed," He smiled up at her with tears in his eyes. "I thought it was because you were sick. Not cause you had our baby in ya."

"Y-you aren't mad?" Lucy asked with tears.

"Are ya kidding?" Natsu asked going between her legs to hug her torso, his head above the baby. "Why would I be mad that I'm gonna be a dad?"

Lucy smiled and hugged his head. She was stupid for being so worried. Of course, Natsu would be happy.

Gray walked up to them. He gave Natsu a confused face but shook it off. Flame Brain was always weird. "Yo, Lucy," Gray said tapping her arm to get her attention.

"IRON FIST OF THE FIRE DRAGON!"

Gray went flying from the uppercut making a hole in the Guild's roof. Every stood frozen watching Natsu. They had plenty of fights, but they never used magic against one another.

A few seconds later Gray came crashing down at his feet.

"The hell?" Gray moaned as Juvia shoved his spirit back in him.

"NATSU!" Erza yelled scolding him.

"Consider that everyone's warning!" Natsu yelled picking up Lucy, so his face was once again over the baby and holding her in the air. "Anyone who touches Lucy is good as dead."

"Natsu," Lucy blushed struggling. "That's a bit much!"

"No way!" Natsu smiled up at her. "I gotta keep my family safe!"

"What?" Gray asked sitting up. "You finally propose?"

"Oh!" Natsu looked at her. "I guess we should get married now."

"What?" Erza asked. "If you aren't engaged then why did you assault Gray?"

Natsu shrugged. "He touched Lucy."

"Congratulations," Gajeel said coming up to him. "Ya know what it's gonna be?"

"How'd you tell?" Natsu asked narrowing his eyes.

"The only time a Dragon Slayer is this protective of their mate is when they're pregnant," He shrugged. "Sides, I could smell it."

Natsu smiled sitting on the stole again.

"Lucy's pregnant!" Everyone smiled.

"Natsu put me down!" Lucy said squirming.

Natsu set her on the counter not letting her go as he imagined all the fun things they would be doing with the baby in a few months.

For those seven months, anyone who got too close to Lucy was growled at or attacked.


	5. Chapter 5 Rude

Rude - Magic!

A/N: I love doing song fics for pairs. So if you have a song, you love for NALU that I haven't done yet. Comment a link to the video in youtube or give me the name and artist. I'll be sure to put in on my list and get to it!

Natsu was more than excited. He woke up _Saturday morning, jumped out of bed and put on_ his _best suit._ After that, he and Happy _Got_ on a train _and raced like a jet, all the way to_ him. This by far was going to be one of the biggest days of his life. He stood in front of the big ornate doors with a battle face on.

"You have to knock, Natsu," Happy said in his little tiny suit.

"I know," Natsu grumbled trying to straighten his tie. He took a deep breath then _Knocked on_ the _door with heart in hand._

"Yes?" A rather stuffy looking butler asked.

"I would like to talk to Mr. Heartfillia," Natsu responded.

"Aye."

"Hmm yes well, Mr. Heartfillia is not seeing anyone at the moment," He answered. "You'll have to come back-"

"We're mages from Fairy Tail," Natsu responded. "I'm Natsu Dragneel, and this is Happy Dragneel."

"Aye," Happy smiled. "We know Lucy."

The butler nodded and signaled them to follow him. They walked into the large open room and up the stairs looking all around at the ornate interior. For a moment Natsu panicked, thinking that Lucy might expect this in life. He shook it off remembering that she was currently happily living at his home with her. That is all she wanted, not whatever this mansion was.

"Ah," Mr. Heartfillia nodded. "Natsu?"

"Yes," Natsu said shaking his hand and from across the desk. "May I sit?"

He nodded. "What is the cause of your visit, is Lucy alright?"

"Yes sir," Natsu nodded. "Lucy is safe at home at Fairy Tail. I came here without her knowledge. She thinks Happy and I went fishing."

"Aye," Happy nodded. "You're daughter is a weirdo."

"Happy," Natsu hissed.

"You are not wrong, cat," Her father nodded. "Now, if Lucy is fine, then why are you here?"

"Well, sir," Natsu said gulping. "I came _to ask you a question. 'Cause I know that you're an old fashioned man_."

"Oh, you know that hmm?" He asked raising his eyebrow.

"Well, I figured it out from Lucy," Natsu said smiling awkwardly. "From when she talks about you."

"Hmm," He leaned back in his chair to regard Natsu more carefully. "Well, you are not wrong with that assumption, but I am also a very busy man. So if all you came here to talk to me about was that then-"

" _Can I have your daughter for the rest of my life?"_ Natsu blurted.

" _Say yes,_ " Happy cheered. " _Say yes."_

" _Cause I need to know,_ " Natsu said pulling a box out of his pocket.

Mr. Heartfillia took a deep breath as he sat up fully in his chair. " _I'll never_ give _your blessing till the day I luck my friend but the answer is no!"_

Natsu stared open mouthed at him in pure shock. He wasn't expecting this to go smoothly but to say never? Well, that was a bit far it seemed. He wasn't even willing to hear Natsu out! Where was the justice in this?

"Now, as for my work-"

" _Why you gotta be so rude?"_ Natsu asked. " _Don't you know I'm human too."_

"Aye," Happy said putting his paws on his hips. " _Why you gotta be so rude."_

" _I'm gonna marry her anyway,_ " Natsu said defiantly.

" _Marry that girl,"_ Happy nodded. " _Marry her anyway."_

"I just thought it would be polite to ask you and the right thing to do," Natsu said. " _Yeah, no matter what you say_ I'm gonna _marry that girl and we'll be a family."_

" _Why you gotta be so rude,_ " Happy asked again.

" _I hate to do this, you leave no choice,"_ Natsu said standing up now. " But I _can't live without her. Love me or hate me we will be standing at that altar."_

"Not as long as I'm alive," He said glaring up at Natsu from his seat.

" _Or we will run away to another galaxy you know,_ " Natsu pointed at him. " _You know she's in love with me. She will go anywhere I go."_

"Aye," Happy nodded. "She has since she met him."

"So I'm gonna ask you again," Natsu said gritting his teeth. " _Can I have your daughter for the rest of my life?"_

" _Say yes,"_ Happy barked. " _Say yes."_

" _Cause I need to know,"_ Natsu nodded.

" _I'll never_ give _your blessing till the day I die,"_ Her father said slamming his hands on the desk and standing up. " _Tough luck my friend cause the answer's still no!"_

" _Why you gotta be so rude?"_ Natsu asked shaking his head. "I told you before; I'm going to marry her anyway. I just thought you would like a chance at saying yes to something that would make Lucy happy."

"Mabey she would have invited you to the wedding," Happy shrugged. "Probably not. But maybe."

"My daughter may choose to have me out of her life," Mr. Heartfillia boomed. "But that doesn't mean she is living a life I am happy with."

Natsu shook his head. "You were right Happy; this is a waste of time. Let's go back home and get dinner. Lucy probably misses us." Natsu turned and walked out of the room.

"Aye!" Happy smiled then flew up to Mr. Heartfilia's face. "Lucy misses us, can you say the same?"

"Lucy?" Natsu asked later that week. "If we got married, would your dad need to be okay with it?"

"Nani?" Lucy asked. "Why would I want his blessing?" She scoffed. "Besides, we'd never get it."

"Well," Natsu smiled kneeling down on their kitchen floor. "You sure are right about that Lucy!"

"What are you doing?" Lucy asked gasping.

"Will you marry me?" Natsu asked holding up a ring.

" _Say yes,_ " Happy smiled flying around their heads. " _Say yes!"_

"YES!" Lucy yelled hugging him. "Of course I will Natsu! I love you!


	6. Chapter 6 Love Potion 69

p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"A/N The last of the three shots I have of the night for you. This is another not so good one and was a thing I did to get rid of righters block./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Are you sure this will work?" Juvia asked again. Having been tricked by him once had made her nervous as to if he would try again. However, he swore that he had changed his ways and was on the up and up now and he had felt so sorry for swindling her that he wanted to make it up to her, for a small price. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I am sure it will, it is my finest brew for love," He said with a sick smile. He had ripped her off once; he could do it again. "It is my finest blend and if I could give it to you for free I would... but I must have my rent money, you understand."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""He almost killed himself last time," Juvia stated coldly. "He believed he could fly and tried to jump off the Guild House roof." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Again, I apologize for the potion that went wrong; this one is fresh. However, I assure you it will work." He said again. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""And Juvia uses it as she used the other one?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yes, just blow the bubbles at your intended." He smiled handing it to her. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She begrudgingly took it and forcefully gave him the money. "If it does not work or works as it did last time, Juvia will drown you the next time Juvia sees you."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Understood," He said backing away. "But this one will not. I accept an invitation to your wedding!" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Juvia smiled slightly at the idea of a marriage and left him. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Foolish girl," He chuckled to himself as he packed his things. "That was all my old love, and lust potions poured into one bottle!" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"~~~/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Juvia snuck into the Guild hours and watched everyone as they talked. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Natsu and Lucy sat at a table talking together. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""It's a mission," Lucy argued. "It pays, and when we split it, I'll have my rent money."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yeah, but I won't get to hit anything!" Natsu argued back. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Please, Natsu," Lucy begged. "Let's just go!" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Luuuuce," Natsu complained. "I don't wanna house sit."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""But-" Lucy sighed annoyed. "Fine, I'll go on my own."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""But Luce, you'd be by yourself for a week," Natsu said slightly alarmed. "You can't go by yourself."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Then come with me," Lucy said exasperatedly. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Eh, don't wanna," Natsu shrugged leaning back down and sipped from his drink. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""GAH!" Lucy yelled throwing herself back. "I can't go by myself, but you won't come with me?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""What stupid thing is Natsu doing this time?" Gray asked walking over to the table they sat. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Juvia gasped behind her beam. "There is my Gray-sama! Alright, this must work. Or Juvia will drown that man!" She said taking the cork out. Bubbles sprang from the opening. Saying a silent prayer, she aimed. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Natsu, that's stupid even for you," Gray scoffed. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""GRAY!" Erza demanded from some tables down. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Coming," Gray said walking away./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The bubbles only missed him by a hair, hitting Natsu and Lucy head on. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh dear," Juvia gasped. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Natsu blinked after the bubbles hit, he was staring at Lucy as she pouted at to the table. She had such a cute pout. The way her bottom lip stuck out made him want to nip at it. Wait where the hell did that come from? He was better at keeping those thoughts deep in his mind. But she was soo cute. And she was so sweet. And he loved her and she... she loved him. He had to do something. He had just made his woman pout. He was supposed to make her happy! /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Hey, Lucy, I'm sorry," Natsu smiled at her leaning over the table. "Don't pout."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She looked up at him. Intending to glare at him or yell that he was stupid and mean and rude and handsome and hot as the fire he made. Yeah, and that stupid cute grin he had on his face. And the way he said her name made her spine shiver... wi-with anger!/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Okay," She pouted again. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You're so cute when you pout," Natsu said dreamily leaning on his elbows. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lucy smiled and leaned the way he did. "You're so adorable when you smile like that."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Hey, Luce?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yeah?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Wanna skip the mission?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yeah? And do what?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Get married."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh no, oh no, oh no," Juvia bit her fingers. "This isn't good."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""NATSU I THOUGHT YOU'D NEVER ASK!" Lucy yelled jumping across the table to hug him. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Natsu stood up, pulling her into his arms in a bridal hold. "LET'S GO NOW!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""YAY!" Lucy cheered. "COME ON HAPPY WE NEED YOU TOO!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""AYE SIRS!" Happy yelled flying after them. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Juvia blinked as they ran out of the Guild together. "Well, at least Juvia knows it works."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She scurried over to where Gray was standing with Erza and Mira. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Wait," Gray said stopping the arguing girls. "Tell me again what's going on?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Who would win in a fight," Mira asked smiling. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Mira or I?" Erza continued. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I-"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I believe that I would," Mira smiled. "I may be out of practice, but well, I am Satan Soul."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yes, but I can take down a hundred of monsters on my own," Erza answered. "Besides I used to beat you to a pulp every day when we were children."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""YOU beat ME?" Mira asked haughtily. "I must have punched you in the head too many times for you to think that you won."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Uh..." Gray took a step back./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh dear," Erza said worriedly. "It seems I kicked you in the face to many times, your memory is shot."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I'm just gonna..." Gray said backing away. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Here is Juvia's chance," She again uncorked the bottle and blew the bubbles forwards. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Gonna be over here..." Gray said dodging a chair Erza threw. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh dear," Juvia gulped. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""YOU BITCH!" Mira yelled, her cool completely gone. "I'M GOING TO HAVE TO CLEAN THAT!" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The two mages shoved their faces together, dark auras flowing freely, as they did when they were younger. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""YOU WANNA GO, WHORE?" Erza asked. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""WHAT DID YOU CALL ME, YOU CROSS DRESSER?" Mira yelled. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""FIGHT ME SLUT!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The bubbles hit... /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Erza took a swing. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Mira dove in with arms wide spread. Body slamming her to the ground, forcefully pushing her lips against Mira's. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Erza quickly rolled them accidentally going under a table and ending up on top. "HOW DARE YOU TRY TO DOMINATE ME! I WILL WIN THIS BATTLE!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Juvia blinked, blushing heavily as the two aggressively made out while groping one another in a strange fight. "Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. Juvia will most certainly be evaporated for this!" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Cana and Gray whooted talking on the other side of the Guild. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Gray-sama!" Juvia quickly followed. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""It's good right?" Cana asked taking back her mug from Gray. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yeah," Gray shrugged. "It's not bad."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""What's it taste like?" Bacchus asked popping in. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Taste for yourself," Cana answered handing it to him. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Too fruity," Bacchus said giving it back. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Fuck you, it's good," Cana said back. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Okay," Juvia said taking a deep breath. "Gray-sama is still now. Juvia can do this." She opened the bottle and blew the bubbles. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Take another taste," Cana insisted. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Gray!" Elfman yelled. "Come be a man!" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yeah, yeah, I'll be right there," He said walking off. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Hey," Bacchus sneered. "I'm not the one who has terrible taste in-"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The bubbles hit./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Bacchus blinked. "Men. You have terrible taste in me. Do you wanna go on a date?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Cana eyed him. "You just said I have terrible taste in men and then asked me on a date?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Bacchus smiled. "I'm hoping that poor taste works in my favor."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Well," Cana smiled leaning in. "It sure did, what were you thinking?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Juvia blinked. "Well… That one was… Coming right?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Take a seat!" Elfman boomed. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""What's up?" Gray asked. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""What are you two idiots talking about?" Evergreen asked stalking up to them. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Nothing I just sat down," Gray explained. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Manly things," Elfman said proudly. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh yeah?" Evergreen asked. "What type of manly stuff?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Juvia sighed. "Juvia has her fingers crossed." She blew the bubbles. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Evergreen slammed her hands on the table, startling Gray out of his seat and onto the floor. And just then the bubbles hit. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Why?" Juvia lamented. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""We were talking about…" Elfman faltered. "WE WERE TALKING ABOUT HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU! OH EVER, LET ME PROFESS MY LOVE FOR YOU!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""NO ELFMAN," Evergreen yelled. "LET ME PROFESS FOR YOU!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Ummm…" Gray said bewildered. "I think I'm just going to go home for the day."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""My last chance," Juvia said opening the bottle. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""So it's you making this trouble," Makarov said from behind her. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Juvia yelped popping the bubbles as she closed the bottle nullifying them. "M-Master…"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Gray walked through doors on his way home making Juvia sigh in defeat. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You've made quite a mess you know that right?" He asked. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yes…" Juvia sniffles. "Juvia just wants Gray-sama to love her as Juvia loves him."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""He will one day child," He reassured. "Until then." He handed her a book. "Begin nullifying these courses."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Juvia sighed going up to the table that Mira and Erza were rocking. "Aclum."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""YOU SLUTTY… WHAT THE FUCK?" Erza ran out from under the table holding her shirt to her chest blushing heavily. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""WHY?" Mira asked coming out the other side holding up her torn skirt while covering her chest. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""WE WERE-"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""NO!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""AND I… AND YOU!" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""NO, WE AREN'T TALKING ABOUT THIS!" Mira yelled. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""EVER!" Erza agreed. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I'm going to go shower," Mira said walking away. "When I get back, Satan Soul will be speaking with you Juvia!" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""As will I!" Erza yelled storming out. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Juvia is dead," She sighed going over to Elfman and Evergreen. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I LOVE YOU!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Aclum."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I LOVE-"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""SHUT UP!" Evergreen yelled kicking him in the face going up to Juvia. "You and I are in for a battle you puddle." With that, she stormed out. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Elfman blinked. "Thanks, Juvia."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Juvia walked up the Master who was sitting on the counter. "Juvia is good as dead."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Where are Natsu and Lucy?" He asked. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""GUESS WHAT GUYS!" Natsu yelled kicking open the door carrying Lucy. Happy flew behind them with cans tied to his tail. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""WE GOT MARRIED!" Lucy cheered. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Juvia and Makarov looked at each other with big eyes. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Aclum."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I'm so happy," Lucy said hugging deeper into Natsu. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Me too," Natsu smiled holding her closer. "I love you Mrs. Dragneel."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I love you too."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Juvia looked shocked at Makarov. "Ummm…"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He shrugged. "They must be in love and accept it. Let 'em be then. CONGRATULATIONS YOU TOO!"/span/p 


	7. Chapter 7 Marry You

Marry You - Bruno Mars

Natsu and Lucy stood off from the rest of the Guild together. It was a big Guild party to celebrate Wendy and Romeo getting back from their first lone mission. Natsu and Lucy were now not only a few weeks into a relationship but also a few drinks into the night.

" _It's a beautiful night; We're looking for something dumb to do."_ Natsu smiled and pulled her close. " _Hey baby, I think I want to marry you."_

Lucy's eyebrows furrowed. " _Is it the look in your eyes, or is it this dancing juice?"_

" _Who cares baby,'_ Natsu smiled. " _I think I want to marry you."_

" _Well,"_ Lucy started, not hating the idea. " _I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go."_

" _No one will know,"_ Natsu said trying to pull her to the door. " _Oh, come on, girl."_

"But, Natsu," Lucy said trying to be the voice of reason. "We're drunk."

" _Who cares if we're trashed,"_ Natsu said shrugging with a large carefree smile. " _Got a pocket full of cash we can blow. Shots of patron. And it's on, girl."_

"Natsu," She winced. "I don't-

" _Don't say no, no, no, no, no,"_ Natsu said interrupting her. " _Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah. And we'll go, go, go, go, go. If you're ready like I'm ready."_

"Why Natsu?" Lucy asked swaying a bit.

" _Cause it's a beautiful night, We're looking for something dumb to do."_ He smiled even larger. " _Hey baby, I think I want to marry you."_

"But why?" Lucy asked trying to stop him from dragging her to the door.

" _Is it the look in your eyes, or is it this dancing juice?"_ He shrugged. " _Who cares baby, I think I want to marry you, oh."_

"But Natsu-"

" _I'll go get a ring, let the choir bells sing, like ooh,"_ Natsu said as they stepped out side undetected by everyone else. ' _So what you want to do? Let's just run girl."_

"Natsu, what if we regret it?"

" _If we wake up and you want to break up, that's cool,"_ He shrugged. " _No, I won't blame you It was fun, girl."_

"Natsu, I still don't-"

" _Don't say no, no, no, no, no, Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,"_ Natsu said dragging her down the steps. " _And we'll go, go, go, go, go. If you're ready like I'm ready."_

Lucy sighed. "But Natsu-"

" _Just say, "I do..." Tell me right now baby Tell me right now baby, baby."_ He beamed while clumsily dancing and dragging her along.

"Natsu I-"

" _Just say, "I do...", Tell me right now baby,"_ He smiled coming to a stop under a cherry blossom as he held her flush against him. "I love you, Lucy, I always will. So _Tell me right now baby, baby."_

Lucy took a deep sigh and looked up at the full moon with a smile. " _Oh, it's a beautiful night,_

 _We're looking for something dumb to do,"_ She met his eyes with a gleam. " _Hey baby, I think I want to marry you."_

" _Is it the look in your eyes, or is it this dancing juice?"_ Natsu asked swaying them both to the music of the wind.

" _Who cares baby, I think I want to marry you,"_ Lucy smiled before they both took off sprinting for the Chapel.

The next morning the two woke up on the Guild floor. "Luce."

"Ehhhhh," Lucy said rolling onto his chest and away from a passed out Erza. "Shh sleep."

"We got married," Natsu said worriedly.

"Mmm hmm," Lucy nodded. "Let your wife sleep will ya?"

Natsu smiled and held her tight to him, happy that she was also glad to be married.


	8. Chapter 8 One Week

One Week - Barenaked Ladies

Natsu sighed walking into the Guild. He saw Lucy sitting and laughed with their team at a table and realized just how much he missed her. They had been in the middle of a fight for almost a week and a half now, and he was sick of it. It was going like every other freaking argument that they got in and he knew exactly how it would play out. She was predictable. Ultimately over their couples quarrel, he went up to the table.

Lucy looked away from him with a pout as he pushed Gray aside and sat next to her.

"I'm going to get a drink," Lucy said starting to stand up.

Oh no, she wasn't gonna ignore Natsu anymore. Was it in front of all their friends? Fine. " _It's been one week since you looked at me, Cocked your head to the side and said I'm angry._ "

Lucy sat back down glaring at him. The table grabbed their drinks and watched the show they were getting with lunch.

"Yeah, well, it's been _Five days since you laughed at me saying, Get back together, come back and see me._ "

Natsu nodded. " _Three days since the living room, I realized it's all my fault, but couldn't tell you."_

Lucy huffed crossing her arms and sitting back refusing to look at him.

Natsu sighed and continued. " _Yesterday you'd forgiven me But it'll still be two days till I say I'm sorry._ "

Lucy stopped and glared at him while she hissed. " _Hold it now and watch the hoodwink As I make you stop, think._ It was all your fault Natsu. Would we be in this place if you hadn't called me fat? You said that no one would want me cause I was too heavy."

"I was talking about the gnomes we were fighting!" Natsu yelled running a hand through his hair. "You aren't fat; they're just tiny they couldn't lift you if they wanted to! Dammit Lucy," He grumbled. "I'm _Hot like wasabi when I bust rhymes."_

Lucy huffed at him, flipping her hair. " _You try to match wits You try to hold me, but I bust through."_

Natsu rolled his head back on the chair. " _Gonna make a break and take a fake."_

" _How can I help it if I think you're funny when you're mad,_ " Natsu said leaning forward smiling at her pout. " _Trying hard not to smile though I feel bad. I'm the kind of guy who laughs at a funeral Can't understand what I mean?"_

Lucy just stared off into the distance.

" _Well, you soon will,"_ Natsu said leaning back. " _I have a tendency to wear my mind on my sleeve. I have a history of taking off my shirt."_

Lucy's pout lessened, and Natsu could tell he was breaking through her bad mood. It was his fault for alluding that she was overweight while she was on her period.

" _It's been one week since you looked at me, Threw your arms in the air and said you're crazy. Five days since you tackled me-"_ Lucy said cracking a smile.

" _I've still got the rug burns on both my knees,"_ Natsu smiling back.

" _It's been three days since the afternoon,"_ Natsu continued. " _You realized it's not my fault not a moment too you'd forgiven me. And now I sit back and wait till you say you're sorry."_

Lucy's smile disappeared. " _You have a drumstick, and your brain stops tickin'."_

Natsu shrugged. " _Like Harrison Ford, I'm getting Frantic, Like Sting, I'm Tantric, Like Snickers, guaranteed to satisfy."_ He said with a wink.

"It makes me feel like I _Gotta get in tune with Sailor Moon Cause that cartoon has got the boom anime babes,"_ Lucy pouted holding the sides of her body in fear. " _That make me think the wrong thing."_

"Lucy," Natsu said reaching across the table and grabbing her hands. "In no way are you fat. I'm sorry if I have ever made you think that you are, because trust me, you aren't. You're perfect."

"Why couldn't you have said that when we were fighting?" Lucy asked. "You just laughed at me."

" _How can I help it if I think you're funny when you're mad, Trying hard not to smile though I feel bad. I'm the kind of guy who laughs at a funeral."_ Natsu shrugged with a smile. " _Can't understand what I mean? You soon will I have a tendency to wear my mind on my sleeve_

 _I have a history of losing my shirt."_

Lucy sighed smiling at him. " _It's been one week since you looked at me, Dropped your arms to your sides and said I'm sorry."_

" _Five days since I laughed at you and said, You just did just what I thought you were gonna do."_ Natsu smiled back.

" _Three days since the living room,"_ Lucy blushed. " _We realized we're both to blame, but what could we do?"_

Natsu shrugged. " _Yesterday you just smiled at me. Cause it'll still be two days till we say we're sorry."_

Lucy nodded at him. " _It'll still be two days till we say we're sorry."_

They both got up from the table and left the Guild Hall. Everyone who still sat at the table stared as they left.

"They sure are weird," Happy said biting into a fish.


	9. Chapter 9 Losing Your Memory

Losing Your Memory Ryan Star

Natsu stood panting, looking at the fallen demon before him.

It was supposed to be a simple S Class Mission. Well, as simple as an S Class Mission could be. They all went Wendy, Gajeel, Erza, Gray, Juvia, Levy and him and Lucy. Okay, maybe they knew it wouldn't be a walk in the park, but there was enough of them that it shouldn't have been as difficult as it was. In fairness, they didn't know much about what would happen. They didn't know they were dealing with a dark guild who rose two demon's from Zeref's book.

Levy, Wendy, and Gray went to fight the dark Guild as well as the Happy and Charle. Happy wasn't too enthusiastic with splitting up from Natsu. But when Natsu said it was okay he flew away, saying as soon the idiots were done for he would be back by Natsu's side.

Gajeel, Juvia, and Erza were supposed to be taking care of the largest demon, much to Natsu's annoyance. While Natsu, Gray, and Lucy quickly took the smaller one. Small wasn't the right word for the nine-story monster they were fighting.

That's when things got messy. The demon that Gajeel, Juvia, and Erza were fighting ran into the battlefield of Natsu, Gray, and Lucy. In the heat of the battle, Gray had somehow wound up leaving Natsu and Lucy to fight with the others.

The fight was hard and at some points losing for the heroes. Lucy had used most of her magic and was barely standing after taking so many hits when the demon kicked her, sending her flying into a stone wall of the old city they were fighting in.

That was when an enraged Natsu ended the match. He stood staring at the dead demon panting, trying to calm down. He heard moaning and remembered why he had gone into his Dragon Mode. Lucy.

He ran, jumping over rubble till he found the stone wall collapsed on her. Grunting he threw each large boulder off until her blonde hair shone through.

Sighing with relief, he picked her up into his arms, him keeling, while he smiled down at her.

She coughed, and his smile went. He put his free hand to his face and whipped off the spray of blood she had coughed on him. Tears sprang to his eyes as he saw just how beaten and broken she was.

"Luce?"

" _Call all your friends,"_ She rasped. " _Tell them I'm never coming back."_

"Lucy, no." He shook his head. "You're gonna be okay Wendy will help you."

" _'Cause this is the end,"_ Lucy wheezed. " _Pretend that you want it, don't react."_

"No," He shook his head. "No Lucy I won't. I don't. You're gonna be okay. You're just a bit beat up-" She coughed again this time the blood coming thicker from her. "Lucy."

" _The damage is done,"_ Lucy said looking up at him, trying to smile. " _The_ others _are coming too slow now."_

"No," Natsu said shaking his head harder. "No."

" _I would have died,"_ Lucy smiled now. Tears were coming down her cheeks. " _I would have loved you all my life."_

Natsu let out a gasp trying not to cry.

 _You're losing your memory now_

 _You're losing your memory now_

 _You're losing your memory now_

 _You're losing your memory now_

" _Where have you gone?"_ Lucy asked, her eyes clouding. " _The beach is so cold in winter here. And where have I gone?"_ She smiled. " _I wake in Montauk with you near."_

Natsu freely cried remembering the first vacation just the two of them had taken. Seeing his one in a state such as this was destroying his very soul. But she wouldn't die. Wendy would get there in time. She'd have too.

" _Remember the day,_ " Lucy called to him from where ever her mind was now. " _'Cause this is what dreams should always be."_

"I will," He nodded. "And I can't wait for us to make even more memories together. Right after you get better from this, I'll take you on a new vacation. Any place you want." He gasped holding back tears to try and smile. "Sound good Lucy? Anywhere you want. I'll get you anything you want. Just hold on."

" _I just want to stay,_ " Lucy cried meeting her eyes with his. " _I just want to keep this dream in me."_

 _You're losing your memory now_

 _You're losing your memory now_

 _You're losing your memory now_

 _You're losing your memory_

Natsu shook his head violently. No. Lucy wanted to stay. So she was not leaving him. " _Wake up; it's time, little girl, wake up. All the best of what we've done is yet to come._ " Natsu gasped fighting his sobs as he yelled trying to reason with her and the world to stay. " _Wake up; it's time, little girl, wake up. Just remember who I am in the morning."_

Lucy smiled up to Natsu, seeming to no longer be in pain. "I love you Natsu."

"I love you too, Lucy," Natsu sobbed.

"See ya… next adventure…"

 _You're losing your memory now_

 _You're losing your memory now_

 _You're losing your memory now_

 _You're losing your memory_

NOOOOOO NO NO NO NO NO I AM THE AUTHOR, AND I DO NOT ACCEPT THAT ENDING! NO, MY OTP WILL BE HAPPY DAMMIT! I CAN FIX THIS EVERYONE! JUST… JUST SHUT UP AT LET ME THINK! *sobbing entire time*

Everyone came running to where they had last seen Natsu and Lucy.

"I'm so stupid," Gray yelled. "How could I leave those two alone to fight that monster."

"Shut up," Levy gasped trying to sprint. "Keep running."

Everyone stopped dead in their tracks as a pitiful cry ripped through the air as fire shot to the air miles into the sky.

"Shit shit shit!" Gray yelled.

"Was that Natsu?" Erza asked standing.

Gajeel and Wendy stood solomon.

"You got 'nugh to do it?" Gajeel asked.

"I have to," Wendy nodded.

"What?" Happy asked. "Do what?"

"I know that cry," Gajeel yelled starting to sprint, the rest following. "That's a cry of pain and heartbreak. Blondie must be hurt."

Everyone stopped dead in their tracks as they saw a sobbing yowling Natsu holding a limp, bloody Lucy.

Wendy swallowed her vomit from the sight as she ran forward to help.

"NOOO!" Natsu roared at the keeling Wendy. "DON'T TOUCH HER!"

"Natsu-" Wendy panted eyes stuck to Lucy.

"Natsu, it's Wendy," Levy gasped as they all stopped a few feet away. "She can help."

Natsu looked no less broken and enraged as he loosened his grip on Lucy, still keeping her in his arms.

Wendy took a deep breath and put her hands on Lucy. The light came from them for minutes as everyone stood to stare, tears in eyes. Wendy fell to the rubble, Charle going to see to her as they kept staring.

Lucy gasped in a shallow breath of air and began to cough, no blood coming any longer, as he eyes fluttered open.

"Lucy?"

"Natsu?" She rasped.

"LUCY!" He cheered with happy tears from his eyes as he held her close to him.

A/N

Phew yeu. I fixed it everyone don't worry. I mean I want to try writing that more serious sad type of writing and when I heard this song I knew it would be perfect for that. And then I finished writing it while crying and decided I just couldn't do that to my OTP. I mean, why can't they just be happy? Let them cry in series. Fanfictions? They are for happy endings, fluff, and smut.


	10. Chapter 10 I Kissed a Girl

I Kissed a Girl - Katy Perry

(Boys POV of the night)

The boys had no idea the night would turn into this when they all went to Lucy's home with the shake in hand. They thought that they would just spike the girl's drinks and then laugh at the fools they made themselves into. Now, with each cornered by a girl, they had no idea what would happen.

" _This was never the way I planned,"_ Natsu said nudging Lucy off of him, trying to get out from under her and out of her bedroom, she had trapped him in. " _Not my intention."_

" _I got so brave, drink in hand,_ " Lucy smiled down at him while she sat on his hips. " _Lost my discretion."_

" _It's not what I'm used to,"_ Natsu blushed deeply as she pushed open his vest.

" _Just wanna try you on,_ " Lucy smiled licking her lips. " _I'm curious for you, caught my attention."_

" _No, I don't even know your name, it doesn't matter.,"_ Erza said cornering Mystogan in the corner of Lucy's kitchen. The whole kitchen was spinning, and she had no idea how Mystogan got there let alone if was even him or she knew was she was horney as hell. " _You're my experimental game, just human nature."_

" _It's not what good girls do,"_ Mystogan said holding up his hands to try and calm her down. " _Not how they should behave."_

" _My head gets so confused,"_ Erza whispered pushing herself flush to him " _Hard to obey."_

" _Us girls we are so magical,_ " Mira slurred as she, Juvia, Gray, and Laxus sat in the living room. " _Soft skin, red lips, so kissable."_

Juvia nodded shakily. " _Hard to resist, so touchable."_

" _Too good to deny it,"_ Gray said leaning, tackling Juvia to the ground.

" _Ain't no big deal,"_ Laxus shrugged leaning into Mira.

" _It's innocent,"_ Mira smiled.

 **Next morning**

" _I kissed a girl, and I liked it,"_ Natsu smiled as the early morning light shone in through the window, a sleeping Lucy curled at his side. " _The taste of her cherry chapstick."_

" _I kissed a girl just to try it,"_ Laxus said looking at Mira from across the Guild Bar. " _I hope my boyfriend don't mind it."_ He smiled and waved as Freed walked over to him.

" _It felt so wrong,"_ Gray shook his head. " _It felt so right."_ He looked at the sleeping form of Juvia smiling next to him.

" _Don't mean I'm in love tonight,"_ Mystogan shrugged as Erza snored. " _I kissed a girl, and I liked it."_


	11. Chapter 11 I Kissed a Boy

I Kissed a Boy Cobra Starship

(The Girls POV of how the night went)

Mira, Lucy, Erza, and Juvia sat in the corner of the club pouting. It was their night off, and they had some time to kill before the boys, and they would have to meet at Lucy's place. Just enough time for them to grab a few drinks. And a few drinks they had.

" _Yo check it out, I've got a plan,"_ Erza smiled, already three shots in, at the girls. " _Here's my intention. The frat boys in the club are lame-"_

" _Let's start an altercation,"_ Mira smirked.

"Let's mess with the boys a bit, hmm?" Erza asked. "Let's get even more shit faced then have some fun with them."

"Really?" Juvia asked imaging kissing Gray.

" _It's just what I'm used to,"_ Erza giggled smirking and took another shot.

" _Just want to fuck shit up,"_ Mira laughed.

" _I got my whole damn crew,"_ Lucy nodded taking another shot of her own. She looked over to Juvia. " _Come on, what you gon' do_?"

 **Later that night.**

Erza smiled at how the night had played out. The boys had tried to spike the girl's drinks, well the girls who were already drunk enough, switched the drinks with the boys. " _Nah, you don't even know my name."_ She laughed as she and Mystogan swayed in the kitchen.

" _It doesn't matter,"_ He laughed pulling her close and sucking her neck.

Erza smiled shaking her head. " _Don't even front, you got no game."_

" _You're just a sucker,"_ Mira laughed as Laxus pulled her on his lap. " _So what now, I clowned you._ And just cause I was bored."

"Shut up," Laxus muttered in her chest.

" _And I'm stealing your_ man _too,"_ She giggled. "He _wants a secure dude, and that's just not you."_

" _Me and my bros that's how we roll,_ " Natsu laughed under Lucy, all their clothes gone. " _You'll never know how far we'll go._ " He laughed even louder grabbing her hip. "We spiked your drinks."

Lucy rolled her eyes as she leaned down to seal their mouths. " _I'll grab some chunk that I don't know,"_ She giggled separating for air while rubbing his chest. " _And plant one right on him."_

" _You're only here for our,"_ Juvia gasped between Gray's fevered kisses. " _Amusement."_

" _I kissed a boy and they liked it,"_ Lucy smiled cuddling closer to Natsu in her bed. " _Got all the honeys in the club excited."_

" _I kissed a boy just to start shit,"_ Mira smiled, watching Laxus storm out as the sun rose. " _And homeboy was not about it."_

" _I know it's wrong,"_ Juvia smiled as Gray held her. " _But I don't mind."_

" _I'm gonna start shit tonight,_ " Erza smiled as Mystogan curled closer to her. " _I kissed a boy just to start shit."_

" _Bitches loved it."_


	12. Chapter 12 Teenagers MCR

**A/N**

 **Unless ya'll give me requests ya gonna keep getting song fics. Also, its cool to requests songs too.**

Romeo gulped. He had just turned thirteen, and the men of the Guild had called him over to their table to talk with him. "Umm…" He coughed.

Gajeel sat on the leftmost outside seat glaring at Romeo for an unknown reason. Laxus was next to him, leaning back with his feet up on the table also glaring at the boy. Elfman sat on the outmost right seat drinking a cup of beer, just nodding for some reason. Next to him, Gray sat smoking regarding the boy up and down. In the middle of all of them, directly across from Romeo, sat Natsu, doing nothing more than staring.

"Soooo," Romeo asked clearing his throat. "What's up?"

"You're finally a teenager, boy," Laxus answered. "It's time for the talk."

"Th-the talk?" Romeo stuttered. "Wow, thanks, guys, but my dad has already had that talk with so I'm just gonna-" He said hurriedly trying to stand up.

"Sit your ass down," Gajeel ordered. "Ya aren't here for the sex talk."

"Oh thank Mavis," Romeo sighed. "Wait, then… then why am I here?"

"We're here to warn you about the grownups," Gray answered. "Us teenagers have to warn you. It's a tradition."

"Oh, in all Guilds or just Fairy Tail?" Romeo asked.

"Just us," Elfman answered. "Fairy Tail gets in the most trouble."

"Yeah," Laxus agreed. "Teenage boys get in all kinds of trouble but when you're a teenage boy from Fairy Tail, well, just look at how much trouble Natsu gets in."

"The point is, yesterday was your birthday," Gray said letting out a puff of smoke. "So we got you in time."

"Ooookay," Romeo nodded. "Small point, aren't you all like, barely teens anymore?"

"Did this brat just called us old?" Gajeel yelled.

"Calm down Gajeel," Gray cut in. "He's still young and not paying attention." Gray turned to Romeo. "Natsu and I are 18. Gajeel is 17. Elfman is 19 and Laxus is 20. However, we consider him a teen until 21."

"Okay then," Romeo nodded. "What do you guys have to tell me?"

" _They're gonna clean up your looks, with all the lies in the books_ ," Natsu said finally speaking. " _To make a citizen out of you. Because they sleep with a gun and keep an eye on you, son, so they can watch all the things you do_."

"Who?" Romeo asked.

"Women."

"Adults."

Gray sighed looking at Laxus. "He already said he had the women talk."

"I'm just saying," Laxus shivered looking at Mira. "Women are demons."

"Adults?" Romeo asked. "Why?"

"Adults don't like teens," Elfman explained. "We have all the freedom of kids but the bodies and smarts of adults."

"They wish they were teens again," Gajeel sneered. "Pricks."

" _Because the drugs never work, they're gonna give you a smirk, cause they got methods of keeping you clean_ ," Natsu explained. " _They're gonna rip up your heads, your aspirations to shred another cog in the murder machine_."

"What?" Romeo asked. "What does that-"

"Adults want us to become adults and conform," Laxus explained. "And conformity is a machine that murders which you are. Your aspirations. Your hopes. Dreams. Conformity kills who you are."

"How do you know this?" Romeo asked.

"Told by the cops," Gajeel answered. "You have no idea how many time each of us has been arrested. Let alone together.

"The cops?" Romeo asked taken aback.

" _They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me. They could care less as long as someone'll bleed. So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose. Maybe they'll leave you alone. But not me_." Natsu smiled.

"Ya see," Gajeel smiled. "Most teens go unchecked here in Fairy Tail. So you got not only Gramps and the higher-ups to worry about. But the rest of teens too."

"You see how Natsu and Gray fight every day," Laxus nodded.

"Fighting is manly." Elfman smiled.

"Truth about being a teen?" Gajeel smiled. "Everyone wants ya dead."

" _The boys and girls in the clique, the awful names that they stick, you're never gonna fit in much, kid_ ," Natsu smirked. " _But if you're troubled and hurt, what you got under your shirt will make them pay the things that they did_."

"The key to not letting everyone win and end up dead." Gray explained.

"Fight," Gajeel sneered. "Fight them all. Hell, even yourself!"

" _They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me_ ," Natsu smiled evilly.

" _They could care less as long as someone'll bleed_ ," Gray nodded.

" _So darken your clothes_ ," Gajeel smirked.

" _Or strike a violent pose_." Elfman flexed.

" _Maybe they'll leave you alone_ ," Laxus said leaning over the table. " _But not me._ "

Romeo closed his eyes and sent a punch into Laxus' chin.

"Good one," Laxus nodded. "Looks like he got the point."

"GUILD BRAWL!" Natsu yelled jumping on the table to kick Gray in the face.

Makarov sat on the second-floor railing shaking his head looking at the brawl down below. "Teenagers."


	13. Chapter 13 Cowboy Casanova

**Carrie Underwood. Cowboy Cassanova**

Lucy sat in the Guild on a sunny morning by herself reading a book. It was early and the only ones there were the ones who were either going on an early morning mission or were waking up from being passed out.

"Heartfillia," A gruff voice said shaking her from her book.

"Yes?" She asked surprised.

"What are you doing here so early?" Laxus asked sitting on the table across from her. "You here for a mission? Or did you pass out here last night?" He smiled winking.

Lucy laughed lightly. "No, I couldn't sleep well at home so I came here to read and hang out. I didn't suspect everyone to be out though." She smiled.

"Hmm," Laxus smiled at her. "So you're not here for a mission?"

"No," Lucy smiled. "Natsu is out on a mission on his own with Happy."

"So you can't take one?" He asked.

"Oh, well I can but-"

"How about you come with me today?" Laxus smiled. "I sure could use a pretty celestial mage like you with me."

Lucy blushed. "I would love to-"

"But she's doing one with me, Lighting Bolts," Cana said popping up from her hangover a ways over on the floor. She had her arm slung over Lucy's shoulder. "Another day, get lost Pikachu."

Laxus sneered at her as he stood up. "Another time then, Lucy." He winked at Lucy then sauntered off, out of the Guild to go on his mission.

"What did he want you to do?" Cana asked sitting down next to her.

"Uh, nothing he just invited me on a mission," Lucy said confused.

"Never go on one with him," Cana said holding onto her shoulder. "Never. You hear me?"

"What?" Lucy asked. "Why?"

"He may not look it but Laxus is a real player," Cana answered. "And a real asshole. Trust me, stay far away from him."

"He just invited me on a mission," Lucy answered huffing. "It's not like I was going to go with him anyway, Natsu and Happy get back today."

"Lucy, you aren't hearing me," Cana said shaking her head. "Laxus will invite girls on missions and do you know what happens? The 'mission' is really just him taking you to a cabin he has in the mountains. He seduces you, sleeps with you, tells you any lie you can think of to get what he wants. Then when the 'mission' is up you all come back here and he acts like it never happened."

" _You better take it from me,_ " Cana said answering her. " _That boy is like a disease."_

"Cana-"

"He did it to me, Mira, Erza, Levy, you name a girl here and he's done it to them," She shrugged. "Well, not Juvia."

"I don't-"

" _You're running, you're trying, you're trying to hide_ ," Cana said throwing her hands around. " _And you're wondering why you can't get free."_

"Who are we talking about?" Mira asked smiling as she cleaned the table.

"Laxus," Cana answered.

Mira scoffed. " _He's like a curse, he's like a get addicted to his love."_

" _You wanna get out but he's holding you down,"_ Cana nodded. "' _Cause you can't live without one more touch."_

"You can't let him pull you in," Mira said leaning on the end of the table. "He really is bad news for anything with boobs."

"Let me explain this more simple," Cana said sitting cross-legged. "He is human trash."

"The weekend after he and I 'went on a mission' he refused to come help defend us from Phantom Lord," Mira said putting her hands on her hips.

"Who?" Erza asked walking up to the table.

"Laxus," Mira answered.

Erza's face went into a deep frown. " _He's a good time cowboy Casanova. Leaning up against the record machine. Looks like a cool drink of water, But he's candy-coated misery."_

" _He's the devil in disguise,"_ Mira continued.

" _A snake with blue eyes,"_ Cana said pulling out a drawing of him and showing Lucy his eyes. " _And he only comes out at night."_

" _Gives you feelings that you don't want to fight,_ " Erza said looking away. She shook her head and turned back to them. " _You better run for your life."_

" _I see that look on your face_ ," Mira said leaning in close to Lucy's scared face. " _You ain't hearing what I say."_

" _So I'll say it again,_ " Cana said leaning back with a sigh.

" _'Cause I been where you been,"_ Erza sighed putting a hand on Lucy's. " _And I know how it ends."_

" _You can't get away,"_ Mira said kneeling down in front of Lucy's face. " _Don't even look in his eyes. He'll tell you nothing but lies."_

" _And you wanna believe,"_ Erza shook her head. "Mavis do you want to. _But you won't be deceived. If you listen to me And take my advice."_

"Whoa, who are we talking about?" Levy asked walking up to everyone. "Why's it so heavy?"

"Laxus," The wronged women answered.

Levy immediately scowled. " _He's a good time cowboy Casanova. Leaning up against the record machine."_

" _Looks like a cool drink of water,_ " Erza nodded. " _But he's candy-coated misery."_

" _He's the devil in disguise A snake with blue eyes,"_ Mira said standing.

" _And he only comes out at night Gives you feelings that you don't want to fight You better run for your life,"_ Cana said stretching out one of her legs.

" _Run run away,"_ Mira said leaning down and grabbing Lucy's chin. " _Don't let him mess with your mind."_

" _He'll tell you anything you want to hear,"_ Levy nodded. " _He'll break your heart."_

" _It's just a matter of time,"_ Erza said requipping a sword and crashing a table.

" _But just remember,"_ Cana smirked. " _He's a good time cowboy casanova."_

" _Looks like a cool drink of water,"_ Erza said requiping the sword into nothing. " _But he's candy-coated misery."_

" _He's the devil in disguise,"_ Levy pouted.

" _Gives you feelings that you don't want to fight,"_ Mira said tidying up the table. " _You better run for your life."_

" _Oh you better run for your life,"_ Cana nodded.

" _Oh you better run for your life,"_ Levy said sitting down.

"Grrreeeeaaaattttt," Lucy said sitting up. "But I'm actually waiting for Natsu to get back so he can take me on a date… sooooo thanks?" She smiled and backed to the door. "Mind telling him I'm at home?"

Everyone just blinked at her.

"Cool, great… thanks," Lucy smiled closing the door.


	14. Chapter 14 New Rules

**This ones shitty but I don't care I love the song.**

New Rules ~ Dua Lupa

The women of Fairy Tail were in a melancholy mood at Lucy's sleepover. Levy, Juvia, and Erza were all having relationship problems. Lucy was the only one who had a boyfriend who wasn't so stupid as to listen to Elfman, Wakaba and Macao for relationship advice. Lucy decided that the next morning, her Natsu and Leo would go around correcting the wrongs the three idiots had put into play. Then give a lesson or two to the three.

But until then, she had to deal with her depressed girlfriends.

" _Talkin' in my sleep at night,"_ Juvia said telling how her and Gray's rocky week had affected her. " _Makin' myself crazy."_

"I completely understand Juvia," Erza nodded. "Jellal makes me feel _Out of my mind"_

"Gajeel makes me feel _out of my mind_ too," Levy sighed.

"I _Wrote it down and read it out,_ " Juvia continued. " _Hopin' it would save me."_

" _Too many times,"_ Erza nodded.

" _Too many times,"_ Lucy said rubbing Juvia's back.

" _My love, he makes me feel like nobody else,_ " Juvia lamented. " _Nobody else. But my love, he doesn't love me, so I tell myself…. I tell myself."_

Just like that Juvia's phone began to ring. Gray-Sama read across the screen. Juvia reached out eagerly to pick it up but Lucy stopped her grabbing her hand.

" _One, don't pick up the phone,"_ Lucy said pulling her hand away. " _You know he's only calling 'cause he's drunk and alone."_

"But…" Juvia began.

"Listen," Lucy said. "Natsu and I have been through plenty of fights. And I have had plenty of fights with other men. So, listen to me and your men will be back to you in less than a second."

The three looked at her and nodded desperate for help.

" _Two, don't let him in,"_ Lucy said going on. " _You'll have to kick him out again."_

"But," Levy sputtered. "What if he needs me? Aside from his girlfriend I'm his best friend."

" _Three, don't be his friend, You know you're gonna wake up in his bed in the morning,"_ Lucy said sternly. " _And if you're under him, you ain't getting over him."_

" _I got new rules, I count 'em,"_ The girls agreed.

"Okay," Lucy nodded. "Keep telling me what's happened."

" _I keep pushin' forwards, but he keeps pullin' me backwards,"_ Erza said deflating slightly.

" _Nowhere to turn,"_ Juvia nodded sympathetically. " _No way."_

" _Nowhere to turn,"_ Levy nodded. " _No."_

" _Now I'm standing back from it, I finally see the pattern,"_ Erza let out a deep sigh. " _I never learn, I never learn." She took a deep breath. "But my love, he doesn't love me, so I tell myself. I tell myself. I do, I do, I do."_

" _One, don't pick up the phone,_ " Juvia nodded. " _You know he's only calling 'cause he's drunk and alone."_

There was an unexpected knock on the door. They all gasped and looked at the door. Lucy got up and looked through the peep hole. She turned to them both as she sank down the door.

"I saw you Lucy," A voice came back.

Lucy eeped as she sat back in the group. "It's Jellal."

Erza looked at all the girls faces.

Lucy spoke up. " _Two, don't let him in. You'll have to kick him out again."_

Erza took a deep breath and went to the door. "Go away Jellal. I don't want to talk to you right now. "

"Scarlet-"

"Get. Out." Erza hissed. There was a sigh and then the sound of shuffling feet going awry.

Lucy rubbed a circle in her friends back as she sat down. "But Lucy, what if he needed me?" Erza asked.

" _Three, don't be his friend, You know you're gonna wake up in his bed in the morning."_ Lucy repeated. " _And if you're under him, you ain't getting over him."_

" _I got new rules, I count 'em."_ Erza nodded sternly.

" _I got new rules, I count 'em."_ Levy sighed.

" _I gotta tell them to myself."_ Juvia said weepily.

" _Practice makes perfect I'm still tryna' learn it by heart,"_ Lucy said shrugging as she put more wine in everyone's glasses.

" _I got new rules, I count 'em."_ Erza smiled.

" _Eat, sleep, and breathe it."_ Lucy smiled. " _Rehearse and repeat it, 'cause I got new, I got new, I…"_

" _One, don't pick up the phone,"_ Juvia nodded throwing her ringing phone across the room. " _You know he's only calling 'cause he's drunk and alone."_

" _Two, don't let him in,"_ Erza said locking the door and sitting back down. " _You'll have to kick him out again"_

" _Three, don't be his friend,"_ Levy sighed turning off her phones to better ignore the texts messages from Gajeel. " _You know you're gonna wake up in his bed in the morning, And if you're under him, you ain't getting over him."_

" _You gettin' over him,"_ Lucy smiled cheering the other girls.


	15. Chapter 15 One of the Boys

**This one is also kinda stupid but it has a good message and is cute if I do say so myself.**

One of the Boys - Katy Perry

Young Erza, Mira, and Cana sat at one of the Guild tables together shooting glares to Levy and Lucy as all the boys swarmed around them. It was clear that Lucy and Levy, upon hitting their fourteenth birthdays, had also hit puberty. Well, it was clear Lucy had. Levy, however, equaled the femininity that Lucy excluded.

This left the older girls, all fifteen going soon onto sixteen, pouting at a table.

Erza grimaced as she sat back in her chair, her armor clanking as she crossed her arms. "Gray spends far too much time ogling Lucy and Levy. It's distasteful."

"Yeah!" Mira yelled with her feet up on the table. "I mean I fucking look just like them. In fact my tits are even bigger-"

"And you wear less clothing," Erza added.

"Hell ya, I do!" Mira nodded. "So why is Laxus over there staring at Lucy's tits instead of mine?"

Cana shook her head, drinking her soda. "It's fucked. Here we are. Older, arguably prettier. And there they all. With all the boys swooning over them."

Erza shook her head. "This is idiotic. They must have done a spell of some sort. Let's just call them over and ask."

"Yeah," Mira nodded with an evil smile. "And maybe make em cry."

"Well," Cana shrugged. "We'll see how the talk goes."

"YO! LUCY LEVY!" Mira called waving them over.

"Uh oh," Gray said looking at the two young girls. "Seems like the Three Harpies want you two."

"That's okay," Lucy said hopping off her seat, pulling a scared looking Levy with her. "We'll go talk to them."

"Lu-chan…" Levy whimpered. "You're still new here, you have no idea what those three would want to do to us."

"Especially Mirajane," Laxus nodded. "That shrew is insane."

"Hey," Elfman snapped. "That shrew is my sister."

"Sorry man," Laxus rolled his eyes. "Being related to her must be hard."

"It's okay Lucy!" Little Natsu yelled. "Happy and I will protect you!"

"Aye," The kitten cheered.

"Me too!" Gray yelled.

"Thanks, guys," Lucy smiled, pushing past all of them while pulling Levy behind her. "But we'll be fine. Their our Guild Mates after all."

"Hi guys," Lucy smiled stopping in front of the girl's table. Her bright pink dress hid Levy behind her who wore a baby blue dress. "What's up?"

"What have you done to the boys?" Erza asked.

"What?" Lucy asked looking confused. "We haven't done anything to them."

"No way," Mira said sitting up. "They drool all over you two day in and day out. What did you do to make that happen?"

"N-nothing," Levy said poking her head out. "We're just ourselves."

"Listen," Cana said pushing her empty glass of soda to the side. "We want the boys tripping over themselves to get to us like you got them doin' for you."

"Yes," Erza nodded.

"And you two are gonna tell us how" Mira smiled standing up. "Or we're gonna make you."

Lucy met their evil glares with smiles. "Well, we don't really do anything special other than being ourselves. But maybe a makeover and girls night would help!"

"A slumber party, Lu-chan?" Levy asked. "With them?"

"Why not?" Lucy shrugged. "We'll all meet in Levy's dorm room tonight after dinner!" With that Lucy and Levy skipped away. Natsu hot on their heels.

"Did… did we just get ourselves stuck in a stupid girly slumber party with those two?" Mira asked.

"Seems to be," Erza nodded. "It'll be interesting, to say the least."

"I'm going to need real booze to get through this night." Cana sighed.

"You know what Master said," Erza rolled her eyes. "Not till you're sixteen."

"So," Lucy started. All the girls were sitting in a circle in Levy's dorm room. "You guys want the boys to like you?"

"Yeah," Mira nodded. "How do you two do it?"

"Well," Levy smiled. "Let's start with how you all act around the guys now."

"Well," Erza said shooting a smirk at Lucy. " _I saw a spider, I didn't scream."_

" _'Cause I can belch the alphabet_ ," Cana smiled. " _Just double dog dare me._ "

" _And I chose_ swords _over ballet,_ " Erza said cracking her neck.

" _And I take these suckers down,"_ Mira smiled evilly. " _'Cause they just get in my way."_

" _The way_ he _look_ s _at me is kinda like a little sister,_ " Erza said fighting a pout remembering all the times Gray and she had fought just like him and Natsu did.

"Their _high fives,"_ Mira nodded.

"Their _goodbyes,_ " Erza added.

" _Leaves_ us _nothing but blisters._ " Cana finished.

" _So_ you _don't wanna be one of the boys,"_ Lucy nodded in understanding. " _One of your guys."_

" _Just give me a chance to prove to you tonight,"_ Levy smiled. " _That_ you _just wanna be one of the girls. Pretty in pearls. Not one of the boys."_

The three looked at one another, then sighing, nodded their heads in agreement.

 _So over the summer, something changed._

" _I started reading "Seventeen" and shaving my legs,"_ Cana said holding the book out in front of her at the bar.

" _And I studied "Lolita" religiously,"_ Erza nodded as she finished designs on a new armor.

" _And I walked right into_ the Guild _and caught you staring at me."_ Mira smiled as the five girls walked in one day.

Erza wore a purple summer dress with her hair down in curls. Mira was in a purple tank top and a black skirt that went to mid-thigh, an appropriate version of her normal clothes. Cana walked in wearing a brown summer dress. Lucy and Levy were in their classic pink and blue knee-length dresses.

They all smiled as the boy's jaws dropped.

"Hey, Erza." Gray smiled going up to her. "You look great."

" _'Cause I know what you know,"_ She smiled at the other boys looking her way. " _But now you're gonna have to take a number."_

" _It's OK, Maybe one day,_ " Mira said pushing her way past Laxus.

" _But not until you give me my diamond ring,"_ Cana smiled as all five walked to a table.

" _'Cause I don't wanna be one of the boys,"_ Lucy smiled dodging a fire blast from Natsu. " _One of your guys."_

" _Just give me a chance to prove to you tonight,"_ Mira smiled. " _That I just wanna be your homecoming queen."_

" _Pin-up poster dream,_ " Cana said dreamily.

" _Not one of the boys,"_ Erza nodded.

"So," Lucy smiled at them. "We did a lot of hard work. How do you all feel with the results."

"I like that they're looking at us now," Mira nodded. "But they're treating us like we can't do anything."

"Yeah," Cana nodded. "It's insane. They think we are to frail to do anything."

"Yes," Erza nodded. "I tried to break up a fight between Gray and Natsu yesterday and they laughed at me. Worst part was I broke a heel."

Levy and Lucy looked at each other and nodded.

"You see," Lucy began. "The magic we do doesn't require us to be that psychically fit. We aren't the best fighters. We can't lift super heavy things on our own. And if I lose my keys I'm royally screwed."

"Aye," Levy nodded. "I'm short. I prefer books over working out. And I hate having to beat people up."

"But just cause we don't want to or aren't the best doesn't mean we can't," Lucy added. "You've all seen me kick Natsu into the next town over when he annoys me."

"And if we are in a bad mood," Levy smiled. "No one crosses us or gets near us."

"We know our strengths and weaknesses," Lucy said flexing her small mussels. "Just like we know what we like and what we don't."

"So we use our natural attitudes to get the guys to do stuff for us," Levy smiled. "I don't wanna carry all the books from the library that I check out I invite Jet and Droy to go with me."

"If someone threatens me that I know I can't take, or just don't want to," Lucy smiled. "I call Natsu."

The three sat open-mouthed staring at the girls. "So you… you manipulate them?" Ezra asked.

"Yeah," Lucy blushed. "It's such a hard word but for the most part."

"We don't fight like you three," Levy explained. "We can't take them on without getting hurt and to be honest, we don't want to take them on."

"We can though," Lucy smiled. "Easily, but what we're trying to say is. We are just ourselves around them. If we wanted to beat them up we could. But we don't. You three, you can and I'm willing to bet will."

"Wearing dresses and makeup isn't you," Levy added. "At least not always. You're all uncomfortable. Just be you and the right guy will find you."

The three looked at one another dumbfounded, then slowly smiled.

Erza requipped back into her normal armor. Mira got a knife and cut her clothes to the shortest length she could. Cana went to bar.

Erza sighed happily being once again who she was and felt comfortable with. She grinned evilly as she saw Gray and Natsu break out in a fight. Instead of breaking it up, she joined in.

Mira went right up to Laxus and began a fight with him that included many foul words, happy she no longer had to smile and say sweet things she didn't mean. He was an asshole and she was going to let him know.

Cana went to the bar and, having turned sixteen, downed a cup of beer. Anyone who gave her a disgusted or confused look was met with her punch drunk fists.

"This is much better," Lucy smiled as a Guild Brawl broke out.

"Yes," Levy nodded. "This is who they really are."

"Incoming!" Natsu yelled as he collided with the two girls.

Lucy looked at Levy from where they were pinned under Natsu's back. "Wann join in this time?" Levy nodded." "LUCY KICK."

"SHHIIIIII-" Natsu yelled flying into the wall.

"Solid Script: Iron!"

"Open Gate of the Bull: Taurus!"


End file.
